vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Geoffrey Librom
Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 5-B''' Name: Geoffrey Librom Origin: Soul Sacrifice Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Avalon Sorcerer, Man Untainted by Avarice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Dark Arts, Master Magic and Weapon User, Short-distance Teleportation, Invisibility, Paralysis, Petrification, Limited Time Manipulation (Can stop time within a certain radius), Minor Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can move, albeit very slowly, within stopped time), Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Can summon giant elemental golems and projectile-shooting plants, Elemental Air Mines, Bombs, and Mortars, Resistance to Heat, Frost, Earth, Venom, Lightning (Depending on which amulet is active), Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Healing via magic and SAVE, Regeneration (Low-High), Homing Projectiles, Can morph into a giant golem or bolder, Immense Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Petrification and Mind Manipulation, Immense Soul Resistance, Shield Manipulation (Element Varies), Weapon Creation (Can create Spears, Swords, Axes, and Giant Arms of varying elements), Chain Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Soul Absorption via SACRIFICE Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Was able to defend himself against the Romalus and Druid God Soul, whom created the world, for a period of time albeit did barely any damage) Speed: At least FTL (Effortlessly dodged, the monster, Snow White's attack who is able to use her mirror to reflect a ray of light), likely higher (Snow White is considered one of the weakest and slowest monsters in the verse) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Planet Class Durability: At least Planet level (Manage to survive a hit from God Magusar, who has the power of the two God Souls and countless number of sorcerer, monster, and human souls); regeneration and immortality makes him extremely hard to kill (Fought a desperate all-out nonstop battle with God Magusar, in which God Magusar would kill him every moment with Librom coming back due to his regeneration. This process would repeat over and over again for dozens of years until his regeneration was taxed, reducing him to a pile of flesh, but even then he was somehow still alive) Stamina: Presumably limitless (Fought against Magusar in a nonstop battle for dozens of years without rest) Range: Extended Melee Range with Weapons much higher with Magic Standard Equipment: 'His Raiments (Robes) and his Offerings 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, Librom is not only a master sorcerer but also an expert strategist and tactician, being able to analyze the enemy and come up with a plan to defeat it. Librom has possession of the Ars Magica within his mind, giving him the knowledge of every single offering and magic in the entire Soul Sacrifice verse. As a sorcerer, he is able to gain the memories of those he sacrifices. Weaknesses: As with all sorcerers, Librom is susceptible to being turned into a monster due to the madness and desires of all the souls he has accumulated through sacrificing. However, by the end of the story, he manages to control it through sheer determination and willpower. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sacrifice:' When approaching a weakened/dying target, Librom is able to sacrifice them, absorbing their soul into his right arm and disintegrating their body into nothing. Along with their soul, Librom gains their memories, emotions, and their power as well. This technique has shown to be able to bypass soul resistance as even God Magusar (who was able to resist being completely controlled by the two God Souls for several lifetimes) couldn't resist. *'Save:' When approaching a weakened/dying target, Librom is able to restore them back to health and cleanse them of any corruption they might have. *'Offerings:' Magical artifacts in which Librom uses to use his spells. *'Black Rites:' Librom is able to cast extremely powerful spells at the price of his body parts (such as his skin, eye, legs, heart etc.) *'Mind's Eye:' Mind's Eye allows perception of the usually invisible - though it prevents Librom from casting spells. Allows Librom to see anything invisible, a target's health, their weak points, and other points of interest. Note: Regarding Sacrifice; even after the person is sacrificed, they aren't exactly destroyed. The soul of the person actually remains the sorcerer's right arm...still conscious Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Sacrifice Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Time Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Blood Users Category:Healers Category:Chain Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 5